Biofeedback is a process which uses instruments to provide information about an activity which allows a user to change his/her behavior relative to that activity. Bruxism is a reflexive chewing activity, such as teeth clenching or grinding. When conscious attention is distracted, such as during sleeping, subconscious processes can run unchecked, allowing bruxism to occur. Bruxism can result in tooth decay and costly corrective dental procedures.